2 princesses finding 2 princes
by Nikki4INU
Summary: Kagome and Rin are princesses of Northern Japan. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and the princes of Southern Japan. Their parents are playing matchmaker to help form an alliance between the two kingdoms. Too bad these 4 young adults will do anything to stop th
1. Default Chapter

*~meet the main characters~*  
  
Kagome: age-18 job-senior in highschool appearance-5 foot 7 inches, blackish blue hair down to lower back, greyish blue eyes, downright gorgeous siblings-Kikyou and Rin extra- miko, midorikoÕs reincarnation  
  
Rin: age-18 job-senior in highschool appearance-5 foot 6 inches, brown hair down to mid back, deep chocolate eyes, beautiful siblings-Kikyou and Kagome extra- trained and grew up as a demon exterminator while her sisters were trained as mikos  
  
Inuyasha: age-19 job-freshman in college appearance-6 foot 2 inches, silver hair down to lower back, amber eyes, white dog ears, claws, fangs, HOT! siblings-Sesshomaru and Shippou extra- dog hanyou (half demon)   
  
Sesshomaru: age-22 job-heir to the Southern Japanese throne appearance-6 foot 4 inches, long straight silver hair down to knees, amber eyes, cresent   
moon tattoo on forehead and red stripes on cheecks, claws, fangs, magenta   
eyeshadow, elfin ears siblings-Inuyasha and Shippou extra- full dog demon, taiyoukai (heir to the throne)  
  
Shippou: age-15 job-sophmore in highschool appearance-5 foot 7 inches, red hair, green eyes, elfin ears siblings-Inuyasha and Sesshomaru extra- full kitsune demon  
  
Kikyou: age-20 job-wife of Naraku, queen of Eastern Japan appearance-5 foot 8 inches, black straight hair down to waist, dark brown eyes, pale,   
emotionless siblings-Kagome and Rin extra- miko, kaedeÕs reincarnation  
  
Naraku: age-22 job-king of Eastern Japan appearance-6 foot 1inch, long wavy black greasy hair, reddish eyes, pale, spider burn mark   
on lower back siblings-Kagura and Kanna  
  
Kagura: unknown  
  
Kanna: unknown  
  
*~Prolouge~*  
  
KagomeÕs POV~~~~~  
  
I cannot beleive that my parents are doing this to me and Rin. I think its great that there is going to be an alliance between the Northern and Southern Japanese kingdoms, but why must it be THIS WAY! I already have a boyfriend, Kouga, and Im not giving him up just so I can go marry some prince from Southern Japan! Hes probably 40 years old looking with no hair or barely any. Horny perverts! I hate this! My parents may be the King and Queen but they have NO RIGHT!  
  
RinÕs POV~~~~~  
  
I dont know what to think. . .Im still in shock  
  
InuyashaÕs POV~~~~~  
  
DAMN IT TO HELL! I CANT BELEIVE THEM THEY HAVE NO RIGHT TO GO OFF AND MARRY ME TO SOME WENCH IN NORTHERN JAPAN JUST TO FORM THIS ALLIANCE! I DONT WANNA MARRY SOME BITCH LIKE THAT! I DONT WANNA MARRY PERIOD! RRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! I HATE THEM ALL  
  
SesshomaruÕs POV~~~~~  
  
I am to honorable to humiliate my father and our blood-line by making a big scene such as that half-breed, but I will not marry some HUMAN FEMALE for an alliance between our two kingdoms. We have a better military force, I say we just wipe them out and take over their lands. There is no need for marriages.  
  
ParentsÕ POV~~~~~  
  
This is great! they will love eachother at first sight!  
  
Please review! I know this is really short but i will be updating soon. . .this is my first fanfic so Im not askin you to go easy on the flames but if u hate this, could u tell me why so I might be able 2 fix it?  
  
bye 4 now  
  
^^^^^me^^^^^ 


	2. chapter one:the arrivals

chapter 1: the arrivals  
  
(Alarm sounds)   
  
Kagome reaches out and gropes for her alarm clock, then proceeds to throw it out her window just like every morning.   
  
ÒI cant beleive that they are comming today. My life ends. . .Ó ÒKAGOME!Ó yells her mom. ÒWell, I guess my life ends now.Ó Kagome grumbles to herself. ÒKagome get up now, the princes will be here in a couple hours and you need to look your best.Ó  
  
Just to irritate her mom, Kagome takes over 10 minutes just to get out of bed. She goes and gets everything ready for her bath, grumbling incoherently all the time. I cant believe that as of tommorrow, I will no longer be able to live my own life. Im sure that my mom has set me up with the most miserable guy in the world! Though I do like being the princess, sometimes I wish I could just be a normal girl so I could have some more freedom.   
  
Rin POV~~~~~  
  
I feel bad for Kagome. At least I have never been as free-spirited as she is. This must be hell for her. oooohhh! Mom left out those little chocolate bars! yummmm. . .  
  
2 Hours Later~~~~~  
  
ÒKagome Kagome Kagome Kagome!Ó ÒWow Rin, let me guess, you found those chocolate bars again?Ó ÒThey are REALLY good Kag!Ó  
  
ÒGIrls, get down here they should be arriving any time!Ó says Ayume (I dont remember KagomeÕs momÕs name so Im just going to call her Ayume)  
  
ÒUm mom?Ó Ò Yes Gome?Ó ÒSo what are these guysÕ names? Or do you not know?Ó ÒOh. . .Sesshomaru is the older one while Inuyasha is the younger.Ó  
  
(Limo pulls up to the front of the manshion and you can hear yelling)  
  
ÒOh look dears, it seems the young princes have arrived.Ó  
  
It finally sunk in to Ayume what Kagome was wearing. . . ÒKAGOME WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WEARING?! YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND ALONG WITH RINÕS FUTURE HUSBAND ARE BOTH OUTSIDE ABOUT TO COME IN AND YOU ARE WEARING THAT?!Ó  
  
ÒMom, If that guy is gonna be stuck with me for the rest of our lives, hes going to eventually find out the real me. Why hide it now?Ó  
  
ÒHeehee! goo sis!Ó says Rin  
  
The Butler named Miroku cleared his throat at the door way and said, ÒYour Majesty Your Highnesses, the princes have arrived.Ó  
  
ÒPlease escort them in Miroku.Ó said Ayume. ÒWIth pleasure.Ó and with that Miroku left with a wink at the two princesses.  
  
(The door opens to the throne room and the three ladies turn around to see the arrivals)  
  
Rin giggles as soon as she sees them and whispers to Kagome, Òheehee that one looks like hes constipated and the other looks way to feminine to be straight!Ó  
  
Kagome and Rin collapse onto the ground in fits of laughter.   
  
ÒWHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT YOU BITCHES?!Ó (I bet you all know who that is)  
  
ÒWho the hell are you?Ó demands Kagome ÒI am Inuyasha and this dumb shit behind me is Sesshomaru?Ó  
  
Seeing that things might not go as well as expected, Ayume intervenes. ÒWelcome to our palace, Prince Inuyasha and Prince Sesshomaru. May your stay be enlightening and pleasant.Ó And with that she took her leave of the throne room, letting the children get introduced with one another.  
  
ÒThere is no way in hell Im gonna marry either one of you! Im not gonna pick between a gay guy and a mentally unstable one!Ó yells Kagome.  
  
ÒI agree with my sister. . . I dont like either one of you.Ó mutters Rin.  
  
ÒLike I give a fuck you ugly wench!Ó   
  
ÒBe quite half-breed. They have been nice enough to welcome us into their home, do not dishonor our father or our heritage.Ó says Sesshomaru.  
  
Rin just stares at him as if she has seen Sesshomaru in a different light. Kagome, having seen that look before, decides to get Rin out of there and away from Sesshomaru before she embarrasses herself.  
  
ÒWell, Rin and I have important things to do. So we will see you two at supper.Ó says Kagome; and with that she drags Rin out of the throne room and down the corridors into her room.   
  
Some sister talk is defenitely in order thinks Kagome. 


	3. AN

hey every1! ive been really busy lately because Im gettin ready for our cheer competition for my highschool on January 10th but I promise I will update asap! Im already workin on the next chapter and I have some ideas. Thanx for all tha reviews! I didnt think this would be that good but from what ive heard so far yall all seem to like it so Im happy! keep up with tha reviews!  
  
~~~~Nikki~~~~ 


	4. chapter two: kagomes nightmare

Ok Ive gotten some reviews that are saying that this sign- Ò has been confusing people. Well that is a quotation mark. I have a macintosh computer so alot of my symbols come out differently on fanfiction. That is also why I dont have any appostrophies (sp?!) and that kinda stuff. If anyone knows how to fix this, please let me know so I can try and fix it.  
  
Schizophrenic Pyromaniac: i love the story...especially the descriptions...'cept one thing...the magenta colouring on sesshomaru's eyelids...they're markings...not eyeshadow...they're just like the markings on his cheeks only on his eyes...anywho keep writing and update soon. JA NE! ~*Schizophrenic Pyromaniac*~  
  
darkrose2006: Good story so far I love how the profile for Inuyasha on the front page has HOT on it. It's so true. Well at anyrate update soon good luck at your competition Ja ne!  
  
hikariko: HAHAHAHAH! HEHEHEHEHE! LUV IT! Sessy-chan's POV made me crack up...so true...  
  
sakura: love the part when rin said that sesshomaru is gay. please update!  
  
lunar_youkai: HAHAHAHA... i'm skimming through fan fics and yours caught my eye. Can't wait till you update! PS. What was Kagome wearing?  
  
Response: Kagome was wearing a long black ball gown that was a deep velvet material. It was tight and revealing around the chest and then flared out around the waist (though it wasnt puffy or anything). It was long sleeved that was tight but flared out around the wrists. She wore combat boots and dark black eyeliner. She was going for the gothic look because her mom hates it and she wants to piss her mom off to get back at her for the whole marriage thing (she is also hoping that will disgust the princes and they will go away). She is usually either sporty like or borderlining on punk.   
  
Chapter 2: Kagomes nighmare  
  
After that talk between Rin and Kagome, Kagome found out some interesting stuff about RinÕs viewpoint on Sesshomaru.  
  
1. Rin doesnt think hes gay anymore ,,,,,,^.^,,,,,, 2. She thinks hes HOT! 3. She totally thinks hes fuckable (much to the horror of Kagome who now has bad images in her head) 4. She knows that she has to pick between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and she likes Sesshomaru better 5. She was possitive she saw a spark between Kagome and Inuyasha amidst all that yellin! (though she didnt tell Kagome that)  
  
So I guess I will be stuck with THAT mutt, I dont want to steal Sesshomaru away from Rin if she likes him that much. Oh well, at least Inuyasha is hot. OMG I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT. Inuyasha is ugly, inuyasha is ugly, inuyasha is ugly, inuyasha is ugly, inuyasha is ugly, inuyasha is ugly, inuyasha is ugly, inuyasha is ugly, inuyasha is kinda ugly, inuyasha is kinda ugly, inuyasha is kinda ugly, inuyasha is kinda ugly, inuyasha is kinda ugly, inuyasha is kinda ugly, inuyasha is pretty cute, inuyasha is pretty cute. . .wow, I seriously need outside help because this is making my head hurt and its not getting me anywhere.  
  
Rins POV~~~~~  
  
wooooooowwww, Kagome looks like shes in a deep thought. Wonder what shes thinking bout. . .maybe its inuyasha? heehee!  
  
Inuyashs POV~~~~~  
  
I totally saw the way Sesshomaru was checkin out that Rin girl. I never thought he would look at a human wench like that. Must have been around Jaken for so long that ANY female would get him up and hard (pardon my french heehee). Well thats good, cuz that kagome girl was on fire she was so hot! I loved that outfit too. I hate those preppy girly girls and she doesnt look like that typ! yay for tha Inu-dog! (wow bad pun *slaps myself*)  
  
Sesshomarus POV~~~~~  
  
Rin is quite attractive for a human wench. What is wrong with me thinkking such a thing of a human bitch, must be Jaken.  
  
Authors POV~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked down her wing of the palace towards her mothers room. When she got there she barged in and told her mom, ÔRin wants Sesshomaru so I guess I will deal with Inuyasha, I dont want Rin to be unhappy just because I cant pick between Mr. Anger Management or Mr. Feminality.Õ Her mother just stared at her for a moment until her daughters words kicked in. ÔKagome I do not want to hear you say such things about yourÕs and RinÕs FUTURE HUSBANDS!Õ ÔFine mom just RUB IT IN WHY DONTCHA.Õ kagome sneered. Her mom stared at her for a moment and then said, ÔI thought I just did.Õ A HUGE sweatdrop appears on kagomeÕs forehead. Wait til I tell Rin what I just got ourselves into Kagome thought. She tuned back in to what her mom was sayin, ÔOh and dear, tell Rin that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will be chaperoning you to your schools, just to make sure THAT boyfriend of yours and RinÕs fanclub do not get in the way of this marriage proposal between our two kingdoms. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?Õ ÔYes motherÕ Kagome replied meekly as she thought to herself OMG THIS TOTALY SUCKS! THIS IS MY WORST NIGHTMARE COME ALIVE!!!!  
  
Hey sorry this is so short I will try Ôn update soon I promise! thanx for all those nice reviews. . .keep em commin! 


	5. im sorry

Hey everyone I'm really sorry but I have to end this story for the moment because I just don't have time to keep updating anymore. If you would like to take over the story or send me some ideas then I can try and work on it in my spare time but other than that I guess its gonna be on hold for a VERY long time. Once again I'm really sorry.


End file.
